


Ficlet: Lamb Of God

by sudapigrafool



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudapigrafool/pseuds/sudapigrafool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authorship: Polydeuces<br/>Summary:  Everyone has seen this, right?<br/> http://goo.gl/fb/spcQZ <br/>If not, Jared really wants you to go look. He's tweeted it a couple of times now.<br/>I clicked, I looked.<br/>A few words occurred to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Lamb Of God

Two more hours until daylight. Outside their hotel window, raised high above countless floors beneath them, above grave-cold city streets, the quiet and dark are so deep he thinks he can hear the sound of stars burning through heaven’s canopy. Hot, like Hades.

He’s tired. Bone tired and awake, nerves shaking with exhaustion and exhilaration, and he can’t sleep.

But, it always comes to this at some point when the tour’s pace begins to war with his inner tempo, when it all winds up to a ragged counterpoint wrestling with his natural rhythm and the beat of his heart.

Beside him, Shannon huffs and snorts warningly but does not wake. He drifts in his drugless, sated trance, lost in his dreamtime, the only shaman Jared knows fearless enough to make love with the Devil. To let loose the sound of lightning and stand in the poison rain. Blinding bright, wet and brutal. For days the air around them had sparked crisp with static, sharp and dangerous like an imminent shock, until finally Shannon had broken the spell of sacrifice and torn down the boundary between God and Hell.

Sex like deliverance.  
Body and blood.

Their bed sheets whorl around them like the eye of a storm. Hurricane Jared. Too much rain and too much starlight. When the waves finally broke over him, he’d struggled to keep still and keep it together. He’d felt the planet roll beneath them and fall apart.

And now, now all he wants to do is sleep.

Lamb of God. Who takes away the sins  
of the world. Have mercy upon us.  
Grant us thy peace.

\--end


End file.
